


Lucia Fex's Wacky Exploits

by moistsuccerberg



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Getting Together, Lesbian Disaster Lucia Fex, Lucia Fex Gay Panics For However Long I Want: The Fanfic, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Scent Kink, Squirting, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, more to add as this goes along i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistsuccerberg/pseuds/moistsuccerberg
Summary: Lucia realizes that she has a big ol' crush on Aina in the middle of standard Burning Rescue shenanigans and honestly, it goes downhill from there.Everyone, press F to pay your respects for our lesbian disaster of a mad scientist.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, background Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, background Meis/Gueira - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. fellas is it gay if you rub one out to your newfound crush

**Author's Note:**

> so, there isn't enough wlw horny rights in here, so i'm gonna alleviate some of that and break in this new account with this bad girl :^)!!
> 
> enjoy!!

It all started when everyone in Burning Rescue was looking for something to do while waiting for a call.

“I bet I could take Varys down,” Gueira said.

“Here we go,” Meis sighs, knowing full well how the situation was going to unfold as Varys and Gueira pulled up a seat on the dining table.

Lucia was in her corner, shamelessly not minding her business, peeking at them as she tinkered with her and Galo’s project. She didn’t know how, but Ignis managed to score the squad _and_ the Burnish an obscene amount of private funding. And honestly, what better way to spend a rich-ass person’s money than on making something really cool that may or may not break right away? It was fun work, but who could blame her from being distracted when she had prime entertainment in front of her for free?

To no one’s surprise, Gueira lost to Varys. He put up a fair fight, but as soon as he lost steam, Lucia could’ve sworn his hand would’ve gone straight through it. Meis had to drag him out of the chair to observe the condition of his arm. It was fine, but Gueira was really hamming up the injured victim act just because he liked Meis' attention focused on him.

“Ohhh, are we arm wrestling again?” Galo asked as he carries in the team’s lunch with Lio. He scurried over to put the food down on the kitchen counter before hopping into the now seat in front Varys. “I’ve been training!!!”

Varys huffed, but grinned playfully at Galo. “Alright, hotshot, let’s see that training put to work!”

Lucia hopped off her throne and walked to the food. As long as those chucklefucks kept themselves busy, she could take as much as she wanted. Lio seemed to have the right idea, and they sent each other a knowing smirk before putting their pokerface back on. As soon as she assembled her plate, she placed it down on the counter, and vaulted on the spot on the counter top next to it.

“D’ya think your boytoy is gonna win, boss?” Lucia asked.

Lio sighed, which was enough to give Lucia the vindication she needed. He never comprehended why Lucia joined Meis and Gueira in calling him boss. Honestly, she was just a nickname-type of person, but she liked pretending there was a more complicated reason for it, so she never gave him a straightforward answer. 

“He’s gotten stronger, but Varys is on another level,” Lio replied, watching Galo stubbornly stand his ground against Varys. It’s been a couple of moments, and they’ve been at a stalemate, so it’s pretty impressive, especially since his shirt was discarded right before they had officially started their match.

Lio takes a sip of his drink. 

Lucia smirks. “Is he doin’ it to ya?”

Lio isn’t one to bullshit. 

“Perhaps,” he said. 

At least, not entirely.

Lucia hummed, grinning as she watched Galo lose the last bit of his energy and got his ass handed to him.

He groaned in dismay at the loss, but Varys was a good sport. He always is. His friendliness made it harder to be mad at him for being the undefeated champion of Burning Rescue's Arm Wrestling Challenge. “You lasted way longer this time, bud!”

Galo let out an incomprehensible groan through the table.

Lio saw this as his cue to bring his food over to his boyfriend, setting the plate down next to him before patting his back. “C’mon sport, here’s your consolation prize.”

Galo looks at his plate, then up at Lio, who gave him a quick wink, since the food was near enough his crotch to hopefully get the message across. Galo processes the double entendre before lifting his head up.

“Ah, I get it, ‘cause--”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m revoking your consolation prize rights."

“Cool!” Galo took his food and shoveled some into his mouth.

If they were trying to be subtle, they were failing at it.

Lucia sighed as she continued to work on her meal. She hoped that Gueira would tap back in for a second round so that the entertainment could continue, but Meis had already curb stomped that idea seeing as how Gueira’s hand was still a bit red. Maybe he wasn't entirely hamming it up? Lucia shrugged.

Well, it was fun while it lasted--

“Oh, you guys are wrestling again?” Aina asked, entering the room from a nap, and stretched her arms above her. “I wanna take a whack at it.”

Everyone stared at her, mouths agape. Well, except Varys. Varys accepted her challenge immediately.

_“Hell yeah!_ Get in here!”

Lucia blinks as Aina strided down to the seat opposing Varys confidently, as Galo moved himself and his food away to give them room. She sat down, pushed the sleeves of her jacket up to her elbows, and positioned her arm, ready to accept Varys’ challenge.

Varys followed suit, grasping her hand in his.

“You know the rules, Ardebit. Elbows stay _on_ the table, one hand _only_ , and you gotta keep it down for at least three seconds for it to count. Are you ready?”

Aina huffs out an uncharastically cocky smirk. “I was born ready, Truss.”

Lucia blinked. What the _fuck_ was going on? Not that she wanted it to end, but holy crap? Since when was Aina like this? Has she always been like this?

All she could do was watch in awe as Galo took it upon himself to act as the referee, counting them out. And to everyone’s surprise, _especially_ Lucia’s, Aina stood her ground. Seeing her last more than ten seconds, keeping a standstill with Varys in the middle, everyone started to hype her up.

_“Ai-na! Ai-na! Ai-na!”_ Galo starts the chant, with Gueira joining in with the same enthusiasm. Lio joins in as well, but more casually. Meis and Remi remained silent, but were clearly rooting for Aina as well. They all loved Varys, but his reign as arm wrestling champion had lasted too long and they were all too excited to see an unexpected underdog usurp the crown from him.

Lucia’s concept of time was _chucked_ out of the window as she watched her coworkers cheer Aina on with the chaotic intensity of a frat boy party, all while the star in question _wasn’t even breaking a sweat_. Galo’s next words threw her into an even bigger loop.

“Holy crap, she’s beaten my record!!”

What. The. _Fuck._

“You’re pretty good, Ardebit,” Varys said, grunting. “You got a personal trainer or something?”

“‘Dunno,” she grins. “Maybe it’s from all the weight I’ve been carrying on this team?”

Oh damn, they moved onto trash talk?

“Having big boobs doesn’t count.”

Aina laughs. “Look who’s talking!”

And at that moment, Aina moved her arm a certain way for her bicep to flex a certain way and oh.

_Oh._

Was Aina always this hot?

Wait, no. Lucia amended her question. Was Aina always this hot to _her?_

Like, generally speaking, _of course_ she’s hot. Easy going personality, very pretty, surprisingly ripped, and the large rack was a nice bonus. 

But the way she was able to one up Varys’ trash talk so quickly just _sparked_ something in Lucia. It was like her heart, mind, and _some other part_ did a backflip when Aina slammed Varys’ fist down on the table as their friends cheered, picking her up and celebrating her win.

Varys even joined in on their festivities, helping parade Aina around the room like she scored the winning goal after a long game of some sport.

Eventually, they had to settle Aina down because she wanted to grab something to eat and drink.

“Whoops, ‘scuse me, Lucia,” Aina said before reaching over Lucia to grab the cups stacked in the cabinet above her. Which inadvertently meant that Aina’s boobs were centimeters away from Lucia’s face and she was able to get a good whiff of her scent.

She smelled like peaches.

_Fantastic._

  
  
  
  
  


If there was anything that Lucia considered a double edged sword about herself, it was the fact that her mind would just focus in on something until it got done.

Normally, it’d be a good thing, because it allowed her to complete her inventions at an obscenely fast rate. But now, she was using her last brain cell at the Body and Bath Store to find anything and everything that had a peach label on it right after her shift ended.

Thankfully, she happened to drop in during one of their semi annual sales.

Lucia looked at her bag of buy three get three items, all having a variety of peach on them.

Best purchase she’s ever made.  
  
  


Okay, scratch that. The peach scented products were the second best purchase she’s made.

The S-Tier Best Purchase she’s ever made was the thirty-five dollar dildo with a cumlube. Not including shipping, unfortunately. And also, was not a part of her plan. At least, for tonight.

Lucia was too focused on her work to ever have time to be in a relationship and she didn’t consider herself emotionally available enough to even seriously consider pursuing one. So all she had was her hands. her mind, and her paycheck to keep herself busy, in more ways than one.

As soon as she got home, she made her way into her room, locked the door-- because she did _not_ want Vinny interrupting her-- and threw her closet doors open with a flourish.

She was greeted with a mix of clothing and personal items, all in a disarray, but there was something in particular she was looking for. Shoving the clothing on the hangers out of the way, she reached in and pulled out what she was looking for.

At the time, she saw no reason for her to have it, but she was grateful that Ignis insisted on her keeping it, just as a sentimental memorabilia.

Well now she was gonna use it to help her horny gears going, so close enough!

Lucia fished out the body mist and sprayed the jacket down in her peach-scented fantasies until she was satisfied. Once she was, she hopped into bed and pulled out her phone, connecting her headphones and putting the buds on.

As much as she wanted to work off of imagination alone, she needed visual and audio supplements to _really_ get her gears going. To be fair, she was pretty horny already, but she wanted-- no, _needed_ to hear the gasps and moans of strangers to turn her switch on to an eleven.

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she scrolled through her phone, all through the videos available in her search. As she scrolled through her options, she reached under her skirt, palming her clit through the fabric of her panties while breathing in the scent that permeated the fabric of her Burning Rescue jacket that she splayed on top of her.

Nothing was _speaking_ to her, until.

The preview video of a slightly muscular woman next to another, petite woman appeared.

Lucia did not hesitate to thumb the video, allowing it to open. She rolled her eyes silently again as she waited for the video to let her skip the ad and skipped right to when the good shit was actually happening.

She watched as the petite woman was being kissed on the neck, all while her partner caressed her small breasts, thumbing over her nipple teasingly. The petite woman sighed, bringing her fingers to her partner’s pussy, which elicited a moan from her, interrupting her flow, making her moan on the petite woman’s collarbone.

Lucia had struck gold.

She set down the phone next to her, skipping a little more ahead to when they _really_ got into it. Lucia didn’t need to pay too much attention to it, as she wanted her imagination to do _some_ heavy lifting.

Okay. She closed her eyes and the image of Aina looking at her after retrieving her cup from the cabinet flashed in her head. Lucia breathed into the jacket as she rubbed circles on her clit.

Aina was in her head now, whispering her name to her. ‘ _Lucia.’_

Lucia sighed as she imagined Aina cornering her against a wall, their noses just grazing each other as Aina would reach down and touch her pussy.

“Aina--” Lucia whispered. Now, Aina was kissing her neck, continuing to tease her through the fabric of her panties with one hand, swiping her nipple gently with the other. Lucia felt her legs start to go weak and close in on the other, but the Aina in her head stopped rubbing her nipple and moved it down to keep her legs open.

_‘Keep yourself open for me, baby.’_

Lucia nodded and spread her legs open, ready for Aina to do whatever she wanted with her.

Now, they’re on the bed, and Aina’s head is between Lucia’s legs, kissing the insides of her thighs, as her hands continue to tease her small breasts. Once she gets to her hips, the Aina in Lucia’s head grazes her teeth against her skin, making her shudder, before she bit onto the hem of her underwear and began to tug it down before skillfully taking them off through her legs because _fuck it._ It’s _her_ fantasy and she could imagine whatever she wanted.

If Aina could take her underwear off without struggling and hurting her teeth in her head, then Aina could take her underwear off with struggling and hurting her teeth in her head!

Lucia reached over to her nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube, and applied its contents onto her fingers.

Meanwhile, the Aina in her thoughts had started to swipe her tongue over Lucia’s folds, teasing her until she sunk her tongue in her, earning a gasp from Lucia. She quickly made her way up to her clit, flicking it with her tongue, before she stopped and adjusted herself, flashing a grin up at Lucia, much like the one she gave to Varys when she dealt her trash talk to him.

Lucia felt herself grow more wet at that thought and whined.

“Aina-- your fingers--”

_‘Mhmm.’_ Her fantasy hummed, her mouth going back on her clit as she introduced her fingers into Lucia’s sopping wet hole, starting off with two, because this Aina knows that Lucia likes it fast and rough.

Lucia arched her back, as she pressed on her clit rapidly with one hand and fingered herself with the other, the moans of the women on her phone harmonizing with hers.

“Aina-- Aina-- _Aina--! Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ **_fuck!!_** _"_

Aina flashed her a coy look as she increased her speed, failing to keep her rhythm a few times because Lucia had been working all day and her wrist had to start to give out a little. Which was _fine_ because a little bit of edging never spoiled the mood for her. But once she was good to go, the Aina in her head was as well. She continued to stimulate Lucia’s clit, flicking and sucking on it as her fingers thrusted in and out of her.

_“Aina,”_ Lucia gasped. “ _I’m gonna--”_

_‘Do it for me, Lucia. Cum for me, let me taste you.’_

Lucia gasped as she brought herself into an orgasm, pressing her legs together while she rode the waves of pleasure. She imagined her hips being lifted by Aina’s strong hands, her face pressed up against her pussy until--

“Oh, _shit--!”_

She felt herself jolt forward, her body echoing the pulsations of her ecstasy and lust over Aina reach its climax, allowing it to consume her until it was over.

Lucia laid in bed, closing the incognito tab, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. When she parted her legs, her brain cells returned, enough to allow her to assess the situation.

“Oh, what the fuck?” Lucia propped herself up to get a better look of the consequences of her actions.

She had squirted.

Which would have been cool, except now she had to clean it up.

Lucia sighed and fell on her back, wishing that Aina was actually between her legs, not only because she would’ve stopped the projection of her pleasure, but also because it would’ve meant that she would’ve showered in it.

She squinted at the ceiling at the thought and reached out, opening her phone on a new incognito tab for a new search.

  
  


Two more rounds and five different videos later, and all of Lucia’s brain cells had made their prodigal return.

_Fuck,_ now she had to face Aina and pretend that she didn’t masturbate to the thought of her.

Well.

It was a good thing she wasn’t back on shift for another day.

_Out of sight, out of mind,_ Lucia thinks before knocking out in her sleep, leaving her future self to the responsibilities of cleaning up.


	2. oh yeah, it's all coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia gets some help. But not until after another horny, strength-kink induced session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again because i'm impatient

It had been a week since the Arm Wrestling Championship and Lucia’s awakening of her feelings for the pink haired pilot. In her opinion, she had been doing a pretty decent job at not acting like a _total_ fool at work, by keeping to herself and not looking Aina directly in the eye, but on the other hand, it meant that she would have less chances to actually talk to her. She _did_ slip up once though.

Lucia had trouble reaching something on the high shelf and Aina had offered to help her grab something. Too focused on the item she was reaching for, Lucia had subconsciously accepted her offer. She expected for Aina to just reach over her again, but instead, she felt her strong arms wrap around her legs and lift her up more than high enough to get what she needed. Lucia felt the back of her thighs press against Aina’s breasts while her ass and crotch were inches away from her face.

She felt like she could explode at any moment.

 _But_ she really needed the machine oil, so Lucia grabbed it quickly and requested to be set down.

When she did, Aina took extra care that she’d get down safely and not flash anyone in the room, so she moved one of her arms around her waist, slowly allowing Lucia’s body to slide down her own, which was prime opportunity for Lucia to appreciate the high and lows of Aina’s abs through her ass.

What she wouldn’t give for Aina to just spin her around and fuck her right then and there.

Her mind in a dizzy spell, Lucia had meant to thank Aina and move on with her life, tucking away that memory for later that night in the comfort of her bed, designated jack off jacket, and phone. But, unfortunately for Lucia, she was used to adhering to _some_ societal etiquette, and had turned around to face Aina.

She had forgotten that her line of vision was directly in front of the pilot’s chest and all her brain cells quit.

“Boobs in my mouth,” Lucia sputtered. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to leave the room, walk up to Ignis, and demand for a transfer so she’d never have to face the consequences of her actions ever again.

Luckily for her, her friends were absolute dumbasses and once they overheard her, they recited the rest of the phrase.

“I am asking once again,” Galo started, pointing at Gueira from across the room.

Gueira’s head popped up from the book he was reading and pointed back at Galo enthusiastically. “Boobs in my mouth.”

“Please. Please. Please. Please,” they chanted, before pausing to make a serious face. “You are nothing.”

And laughed, Galo walking over to Gueira to give him a bass boosted high five, congratulating how well timed they were to each other, as if they didn’t do this everyday.

It certainly was enough to distract Aina from Lucia’s fumble, as her attention was now directed at their dumbassery instead of hers. She sighed and rolled their eyes at them, partially exhausted, partially endeared, then turned back to Lucia.

This was it. This was her way out.

“Anyway, thanks, bye!” Lucia said, and sped out of the room.

Maybe she didn’t handle it as gracefully as she could, but she handled it, and was out of the red.

For now.

But first, she needed to take care of her problem.

  
  
  
  
  


After Lucia dropped the machine oil by her work station, she headed upstairs to the one stall bathroom by the bunk beds. No one was sleeping on the beds and the bathroom was pretty clean. Not exactly the best location to take care of her problem, but it would have to do.

Lucia locked the door and hopped onto the counter, propping her legs up and open, leaning back against the tiled walls and closed her eyes.

If she had her way, she would’ve brought her up in the room with her, where she could have been slipping her tongue in hers, her knee pressing up against the damp fabric of her underwear. If Lucia had any courage, Aina would be with her right now, finger blasting her to bliss.

Or, she could be eating Aina out right now.

Lucia reached her head down to bite the fabric of her lab coat to muffle her voice. She was usually good about keeping her voice down, but with Aina on her mind, all bets were off. She sighed, hopped off of the counter, and pressed her head against the sink cabinet. Her knees were on the floor now, her hand between her legs as she moved the fabric of her underwear away so that she could insert her fingers into her drenched cunt.

If Aina was here with her, she’d probably make some protest about how they’re not supposed to do this at work, but was excited to do it anyway _because_ they weren’t supposed to do it at work. She was responsible, but after the Arm Wrestling incident, Lucia wondered if she had more of a rebellious streak in her? They _were_ on a roller derby team together and they hung out to go throw axes at boards before.

Lucia’s breath hitched as she imagined Aina sitting on the counter, legs apart and shorts dangling from her foot as Lucia’s tongue lapped up her folds, teasing her entrance with every stroke. She wondered what she tasted like. Probably good. Aina was ripped so she must’ve had a good diet, at least good enough that it would have allowed her cum to be above-average, taste wise. Lucia would’ve made a thanks for the meal joke and she wondered if Aina would roll her eyes endearingly at her.

Her breath hitched at the thought of Aina. Aina. Aina. _Aina._

Lucia cursed at how she couldn’t let herself moan, how she couldn’t allow herself the pleasure of saying her name out loud, pretending that she was here with her.

She wondered what would’ve happened if Aina knocked on the door. Lucia wouldn’t have known what to think. On one hand, she could hear her voice as she pumped her fingers inside of her. But on the other hand, she felt a bit weird using her like that without her knowledge. It would’ve been hot, but at the same time, Lucia didn’t know what she’d do with herself if she actually went through with it.

For now, all she could do was imagine Aina on the counter, her soft, thick thighs between her head, trembling with pleasure as Lucia pressed her tongue on and off of her clit. She wondered what Aina’s moans sounded like, if it was usually as sweet as it was or if it was absolutely obscene. 

The thoughts flooded Lucia’s mind, of Aina’s voice, and of the possibility of her possibly squeezing her head with her strong thighs as Lucia brought her to an orgasm. She wondered if Aina squirted. She wouldn’t have minded taking a shower in her juices.

That thought brings Lucia over the edge, bringing her some release. She panted, breathing herself back into reality, and forced herself upward to turn the sink on, washing the evidence of her horniness off of her hands.

To her luck, as Lucia walked back down the hall so she’d get back to her workstation, she ran into Aina.

“Oh, hey,” Aina said.

Lucia tried to not look disappointed (because she wasn’t) or embarrassed (because she was). “Hey.”

“Are you okay? You ran outta there pretty quickly,” Aina said.

 _Great, she cares about me,_ Lucia grumbles, as if she didn’t need _more_ reasons to have affection towards her.

“I just had to… take care of business,” Lucia answered, not exactly lying, not exactly telling the truth.

Aina rose a brow. “You had to take a dump?”

“Sure.”

“Well… alright,” Aina said.“If I needed you for anything, I’d call you, bud,” Lucia shrugged.

“Aw, thanks, Lucia,” Aina smiled.

Cool, cool, cool, cool. She was almost in the clear. 

Lucia was about to casually make her way back down to her station before Aina spoke up again.

“Hey, we haven’t hung out lately, just the two of us,” Aina called out. “Do you wanna do something this weekend?”

Lucia stopped. And boy, was she thankful that she was already halfway down the stairs so that Aina didn’t see her reaction. “Sure.”

“Cool! Can’t wait!”

Oh, she was _so_ fucked.

Lucia knew she couldn’t keep this up forever.

She needed help.

  
  
  
  
  


So now, she was sitting on her kitchen counter, eating her pint of ice cream while Galo and Gueira sat on the dining table and Gueira had been sitting at the top of her arm chair, perched like a bird.

She looked at them and nodded to herself. Good to know that none of them knew how to sit properly on anything.

Lucia had formed a plan after she got back to her station after agreeing to hang out with Aina. She knew that she needed _some_ help, if not to form a plan, just people to talk to. And if there was anyone that’d understand her plight, it was the two dummies sitting and eating ice cream with her.

Galo and Gueira had shared their own experiences of gay panic with their partners-- Galo, constantly tripping over himself whenever Lio wore the oversized Burning Rescue jacket and Gueira apparently having set fire to his own crotch and having to invent a whole game to cover up his emarassment.

Yeah, they knew exactly what she was going through.

“Hey, you two remember the blood pact I made you guys sign, right?”

The two paused, taking a break from the ice cream in their hands, to reminisce about the time they all bought a set of keychains of the yellow pill-shaped characters from the vintage store, matching with each other after a night of testing inventions, setting things on fire with Galo constantly babysitting the fire extinguisher, and narrowly avoiding a run in with the police.

They all hum with fondness in their tone and nod.

“Hell yeah, I do!” Gueira smiles as he digs in for another bite of his rocky road ice cream. “I made you guys blow up some old cars with me! And hotshot here was pissing himself about fire safety!”

“We are _firefighters,”_ Galo shoves the spoon at Gueira’s direction. “But yeah. That was like back when I was pining hard for Lio!”

Gueira reaches over and taps Galo’s ankle with his foot. “Now look at where you are, huh?”

Galo smiles, eating his pistachio ice cream fondly, then looks up at Lucia. “What brought it up?”

“Fellas, I may or may not have been in a gay panic over Aina,” Lucia sighs.

“Uh, yeah, ya ain’t slick, chief,” Gueira snorts.

The color in Lucia’s face melts. “Oh shit, do you think she’s noticed?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Gueira stares into his pint, trying to process his words. “She might’ve chalked it up to just you being you?”

Galo looks at Lucia sympathetically. “The boobs in my mouth thing was a bit close there, though.” 

Lucia frowns. “Well, _fuck._ ”

“How bad _is_ it?” Galo asks before getting another bite ready in his spoon.

“Well, y’know after the whole arm wrestling thing? I may or may not have gone home to jack off about it,” the two men stop eating and stare at Lucia, who continued to speak. “And that was after I bought a bunch of peach scented things and sprayed my jacket down with it thinking of Aina. And like, other stuff. From today.”

Gueira whistles. “Lucia Fex, you absolute horn dog!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Galo interrupts. “Hold up. Do you actually wanna be with her, or are you just horny over her?”

“I dunno??? Both???”

“Elaborate, Luci,” Gueira says.

“Well, I’m definitely into Aina,” Lucia responds as shortly as she could, trying not to steer into horn dog city. Not right now. “She’s also nice and good to talk to. And I have been missing having a regular conversation with her.”

“Meaning?”

“It’d be nice having her as a girlfriend, but I dunno,” Lucia sighs. “ _I’m_ not exactly good girlfriend material and I ain’t that hot either.”

“Shut up, Fex. You’re sexy as fuck and your meat is huge,” Gueira says.

“No I’m not! I’m _tiny_ and all I have are my inventions. Who the fuck is emotional awareness? I don’t know her! And I haven’t fucked, Florida Man!” Lucia cries. “I’m not exactly prime pick for a good relationship _or_ one night stand.”

“ _Aaaaaaaaaalright,_ I’m gonna stop you there,” Galo hops out from his seat on the dining table, sets his ice cream down and walks over to Lucia. Knowing what was about to happen Lucia scrunched her face as she reluctantly accepted Galo’s bear hug. “It’s okay to not have any experience, but part of being in a relationship is just _talking_ and figuring shit out together. And who’s to say that Aina isn’t into you?”

“Yeah, walking around with a bralette and short ass skirt? I’d be surprised if she doesn’t have a smidgen of interest in you!” Gueira nods.

“What am I supposed to do, then? _Seduce_ her? How?”

“Try dropping things and bending down to pick them up in front of her,” Gueira suggests. “Boss did that _a lot_ for Galo.”

Galo cranes his back to look at Gueira. “Oh, worm, he did?”

“Do _not_ tell him I told you that,” Gueira hisses. “But yeah, seduce her. Tease some ass, or a crotch shot, show more boob.”

Lucia glares at Gueira. “I have none. And I’m already wearing a bra.”

Gueira shrugs. “Fuck it. Tits out.”

 _“No,”_ Galo says. “That is _not_ HR approved.”

 _“ You_ have _your_ tits out! This is double standards at work,” Lucia argues, just to rile Galo up.

“That it isn’t it, and you know it.”

“Alright, straight lace, what do _you_ have to suggest?”

“I dunno? Talk to her more? See what she’s into and invest some time into it? Make an effort to spend time with her?”

Gueira shakes his head as he scrapes the last bits of his ice cream together. “Vanilla.”

“It’s healthy communication!”

He’s right, but neither Gueira or Lucia would ever admit that.

“Wait, _por que no los dos?”_ Lucia asks.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!” Galo and Gueira cheer. “You’re right!!!! Seduce her in body _and_ mind!!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After finishing up their ice cream, the trio formulated a plan for Lucia to seduce Aina that would start the day they’d hang out together. Lucia thanked them for their time and bid farewell to her friends for the night.

As they walk down to their bikes, Gueira nudges Galo with his shoulder.

“How long do you think it’s gonna take them to figure this shit out?”

Galo looks up at the night sky and hums. “During their date.”

“You’re an optimistic one, aren’t ya?”

“”Course I am!” Galo boasts. “I took full credit of this plan, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gueira waves his hand. “Don’t jinx anything, hotshot.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think that burning rescue calls mad burnish rookies so galo's new nickname is hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> (points at title) haha, nice jojo reference!!!
> 
> i'm gonna update as i go bc i feel like this works as a multi-chaptered story, but i also wanna finish this and have no patience so strap on (a ** _HA_** ) (slaps knee)


End file.
